


bow ties

by poochooey



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochooey/pseuds/poochooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad teaches a grumpy little Carver how to tie a bow tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bow ties

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic requested by misslonelyhearts on tumblr!

“That’s not quite the right way,” Dad said, and Carver felt his face heat up. 

It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t do everything right on the first try like Garrett. It wasn’t _his_ fault Dad said they’d all wear matching bow ties for Mom’s birthday dinner and Garrett got his to work the first time he looped his fingers into the fabric.

“Just like tying your shoes,” Garrett had said. “It’s _easy_ , Carver.” 

Dad brought Carver’s tie to his and Garrett’s room later, knocking once before he came in. He always made sure to knock. 

“You dropped this,” he said, sitting down next to Carver where he was sulking on the floor. His own bow tie was perfectly tied, the edges standing sharp and crisp against his white shirt. 

“I don’t—” Carver began, then brought his knees close and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, if it was _I don’t want it_ or _I don’t know how_ , but Dad touched his shoulder and moved closer, pushing Carver back to straighten him up.

“Sometimes things just come easier to some people,” Dad said softly, and his shadow covered Carver completely when he went to drape the tie around his neck again. He was so big; so strong. He was just like Garrett because _he_ did everything right, too. “That doesn’t mean you can’t be good at them, Carver.”

Carver shrugged, but he let his arms fall to the side and sat up, looking down at Dad’s big hands with his big fingers smoothing out Carver’s shirt.

“I’ll teach you,” Dad said, and smiled, putting an arm around Carver and kissing his temple. Then, he undid his own bow tie and straightened it out. “Watch me.”

Carver _did._ He watched Dad pull and loop and fold until it was a perfect shape, just the right size and everything and he still didn’t understand a thing. Dad did it again and again and Carver watched so hard his eyes started to prickle, but when he reached for his own tie his fingers fumbled and it all fell apart again. He wanted to throw it across the room or maybe rip it in half with his fingers, but he didn’t. He just didn’t want to do it anymore. 

Dad noticed. Dad always noticed everything. His fingers brushed Carver’s cheek when he brought the tie forward, bringing Carver’s hands under his own. Carver’s hands disappeared under his, and it was like Dad was doing it for him, but Carver was helping.

“Good,” Dad said, in that voice that meant he was proud, “now pull it through the loop.”

Carver did.

“That’s alright,” Dad said, “see? You did it.”

Carver shrugged again. It didn’t feel like he had done anything.

“You just need practice,” Dad said. “I wasn’t able to do them for a long time, either.”

Carver looked up at him. He couldn’t believe his ears. “Really?”

Dad smiled. “Really,” he said, and got up, taking Carver’s hand and pulling him up, too. “I got mad just like you did. I couldn’t tie a regular tie, either. Look, if you want to practice when we get home, we can do it again. But your mother’s almost ready and I don’t want us to be late.”

“Okay,” Carver said.

After dinner, Dad got them all ice cream on the way home. He handed Carver his cone and whispered in his ear that he thought bow ties were overrated, anyway. 

Then, he squeezed Carver’s shoulder, and Carver smiled for the first time that night. 


End file.
